


Just Listen With Your Heart

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Star Trek Incandescent Hearts [49]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Diplomatic Kirk, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, POV James T. Kirk, Protective Spock, protective McCoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: McCoy and Spock are snipping at each other, and Kirk wants to tell them to hear what they are really saying.





	Just Listen With Your Heart

"I just don't understand what that Vulcan is driving at sometimes," McCoy grumbled.

Kirk gave McCoy that flirty, yet tolerant half-smile that has driven women crazy and adversaries crazier. "What has Spock done this time, Bones?" Or not done, which was likely, too. With McCoy, one never knew until he explained himself. It was always best to get McCoy to define terms before making an analysis.

Kirk had learned that fact the hard way-- through trial and error. Mostly error. Now he had a rhythm. Be attentive but don't get alarmed himself. Otherwise, McCoy might take umbrage. Or worse yet, become protective of Spock.

"He wants me to be careful. Careful! As if I make it a practice of walking into traffic without looking both ways or eat and drink anything that's put into my hands without knowing first what it is and how it will affect me." McCoy's eyes flashed. "How does he think I've gotten as old as I am?! Pure luck?! Grace of God?! Not valuable enough to be taken hostage or killed outright?!"

"Now, Bones, I'm certain that Spock appreciates your worth," he said with a twinkle in his eyes. "That's why he wants you to be careful."

"Nonetheless, I think that he should just be taking care of his own hide and stop worrying about mine." McCoy jerked, then stiffened when he saw something he didn't like. "Commander Spock! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Yes, you! Stop trying to look so innocent! Let those young bucks do that heavy lifting! I don't care if you are in a hurry, you'll wait for help! I don't want you winding up in sickbay with a sore back! Then it'll be my problem!" He turned away in disgust and muttered, "Damn Vulcan! Wouldn't know to come in out of the rain if somebody didn't tell him! Damn idiot needs a keeper!"

He's already got one, Kirk thought, but didn't dare voice it. He'd learned that fact the hard way, too.

At that moment, Spock walked up. "Dr. McCoy, I wish it to be known to you that I was not going to attempt to lift that steel beam on my own." He seemed just a little testy, but Kirk might've been imagining that. "I do know what winches and laborsaving machines are for."

"Well, that certainly is a relief!" McCoy snapped, not soundly at all relieved.

"Captain Kirk," Spock said, turning to him. "Do you believe that my judgment has begun to falter?"

Kirk grinned. "Don't get me into this 'discussion,' gentlemen."

"Sometimes I wish that I was not in it, either," Spock grumbled.

This was a new twist. Spock was generally magnanimous and kept McCoy and his testiness at arm's length, but today he was sounding downright grouchy. But Kirk figured that he would be, too, if McCoy was ragging on him all of the time.

McCoy glared at Spock. "Keep on talking like that, and it'll earn you a good dose of castor oil!"

Spock turned to Kirk. "Captain, I never had any problems with regularity before, why does Dr. McCoy assume that I now do?"

"I'm thinking, Mr. Spock, that he's threatening the castor oil as a punishment, not as a curative," Kirk said with an amiable look on his face.

"Whatever works," McCoy muttered with a gleam in his eyes. "It would keep the Vulcan busy enough so he wouldn't be a pain in the ass to me."

It would've been alright if Kirk hadn't seen the Vulcan in question blink. Anyone else might've been ridding a dust mote from the eye. Or squinting away from a sun that was too bright. But for Spock to blink that way meant that he was practically spilling his guts to Kirk. For Kirk understood what Spock had gotten from what McCoy had so blithely said.

And to Spock, McCoy had said plenty.

"...the Vulcan... wouldn't be a pain in the ass to me."

Spock had heard that McCoy did not want anal intercourse with him!

Well, now, that was news to that little voyeur Kirk. His First Officer and CMO were enjoying anal intercourse with each other?! SPOCK was sticking it to MCCOY?! Not only could Kirk not believe it on an intellectual level, it made no sense to him on a physical level. Spock and MCCOY?! McCoy and SPOCK?! Couldn't be! Clocks would run backwards and roosters would crow at sunset before Kirk could believe that Spock and McCoy were forming the Medieval beast with two backs!

But here was Spock standing before him acting quite alarmed by McCoy's pronouncement.

And then Kirk remembered that Spock sometimes had trouble with figures of speech, especially if McCoy had used them. He grinned in relief and relaxed. Then he decided something else, as long as he was thinking along these lines. If his friends weren't doing the horizonal mambo, then maybe they should be. It might make life much easier to live for all concerned, especially for the one generally caught in the middle of their squabbles.

"Well, I don't know where he's been, Spock, but I believe that he's back with us now."

Kirk blinked and realized that his two friends were studying him closely, McCoy with bemusement and Spock with concern.

"Mind telling us where you've just been?" McCoy wanted to know.

"You'd never believe me if I told you," Kirk mumbled with a sly grin, stepping away from them. That, of course, only piqued their interest.

McCoy turned with him. So did Spock. "Try us. We both like amusing stories, don't we, Mr. Spock? And if neither of us finds it informative or amusing, then you have to explain to us why you did."

"Hmm?" Kirk asked, clearly puzzled.

"Perhaps I was prescribing the castor oil for the wrong person," McCoy threatened. After another blank look from Kirk, McCoy decided, "It might even help you to concentrate."

But now Kirk was understanding. "That is not one of the standard uses for castor oil, Dr. McCoy."

"It is in my sickbay! Which is where I should be! Instead of down here in this-- this--" He looked around himself wildly, momentarily unable to identity exactly where he was in the belly of the Enterprise.

"I believe that you will be enlightened to learn that you are currently in the aft cargo hold, Doctor," Spock informed him with his hands behind his back and a look of complete placid serenity on his face. "Perhaps the physician would benefit from his own prescription now."

"What in blue blazin' hell are you blathering about, Vulcan?!" McCoy snorted with flashing eyes.

Kirk could tell that Spock was taking a great deal of pleasure in answering McCoy. "Why, your time honored tradition of reliance upon the cure-all of castor oil. Perhaps if you follow your own prescription, it would help you to remember your whereabouts in the future." The shadow of a grin went over his face, but it might've just been well-earned satisfaction.

"You're breaking all sorts of self-imposed rules!" McCoy snorted, but did not dampen Spock's enjoyment any. "Won't you be straining something vital?!"

"If you will excuse me," Spock said as he turned. "I have work to finish."

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!" McCoy roared. "You can't win the pot in poker and walk away without giving the other guy a chance to win it back!"

"Bones, I don't believe he's understanding your comparison nor does he even want to."

"Sometimes he just wants to act dense! I'll straighten him out fast...." He started to follow Spock.

Kirk hooked McCoy's arm. "A moment." He waited until Spock was completely gone. "Bones, I think you've got to change your tactics."

"No more castor oil threats?"

"Not that. Try listening with your heart."

McCoy looked puzzled. "Listening to what?"

"To whatever Spock says to you."

"What romantic hogwash!"

"Just try it, hmm? Can't hurt, can it?"

McCoy gave him a exasperated look, but agreed to try. Just to prove something to Kirk, if for no other reason.

A few days later, Kirk saw McCoy and Spock huddled happily together having a very animated discussion with smiles on their faces. They seemed unaware of their surroundings or even who else was present. Kirk smiled to himself. Apparently, McCoy had tried listening with his heart, and Spock had had a lot to tell him.

Hopefully, it hadn't involved anyone having to take a dose of castor oil. But Kirk sincerely doubted it.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
